Jeff Goldblum
Jeff Goldblum or YË Gölduuś is a powerful entity who was the first immortal king of the Eścenẗlïte star peoples, and is by some seen as Ermir's 3rd accidental son. During the events before the migration of Sẗear, Jeff Goldblum lead his people to the mortal plane were they thrived in the shrouded planes of South East Asia before the Jungle Trees had conquered 5 kings of the Rings of Suingkothai. Jeff Goldblum died during the migration and was not able to see his people make it to the promised land. However, the ancient Chinese prophesies that told of his reincarnation ended up to be true, and now Jeff Goldblum walks among us today. The Warrior of Sündwan Planes and The First Immortal King YË Gölduuś was one of the children born from one of Ermir's tear's that impregnated the immortal star Ilúvénteús. YË Gölduuś after his birth walked the pale moon bleached planes of Sündwan, and was known to many of the locals as a great adventurer and warrior. Shortly after the death of the third king of the Eścenẗlïte, Ińteŕshí. YË Gölduuś was called upon by a great minister to retire from his adventures and to attend the councils that discussed the interregnum. YË Gölduuś was also accompanied by the other immortals also born from the tears of Ermir and the immortal stars, however, YË Gölduuś was significantly more powerful than the other immortals. After a decade it was agreed that YË Gölduuś would become the new King. The Migration of Sẗear After the death of a nearby plane of existence, the inhabitants fled to the immortal stars of Káldön and exhausted their energy to maintain their own life. The Eścenẗlïte peoples suffered from this and their king YË Gölduuś made the decision to evacuate them from their homeland and reside in the now intellectually vacant mortal plane. YË Gölduuś tragically died exasperating his power to save his people and was replaced by his immortal brother. This event was known as the Migration of Sẗear which roughly translates to Exodus in Eścenẗlïte. At the mortal plane the Eścenẗlïte people settled in what is now South East Asia before the Jungle Trees conquered the land from the 5 kings of the Rings of Suingkothai. The Eścenẗlïte eventually were forced to mate with the native humans which tainted their pure sperm blood and created half mortal hybrids known as the Clan of The First Sperm. If someone who is part of the Clan of The First Sperm is conceived during festival of the white moon they will possess pure sperm blood like their ancestors. Those with the pure sperm blood will then have the Throat of Saigon which allows them to suspend any object in their throat without repercussion, this includes Emir's Penis. The Resurrection of Goldblum The ancient Chinese predicted the rise of YË Gölduuś again through some of their first writings and that YË Gölduuś would resurrect during the 5th bleeding of the moon. This turned out to be true and YË Gölduuś was now known by his mortal followers as Jeff Goldblum.